


Let Me Tell You Just What I Seen

by anditwasallpink



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Azelma being the little sister, Bahorel being the big brother, F/M, so this is a big brother/little sister friendship fic, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasallpink/pseuds/anditwasallpink
Summary: Bahorel knows she's grown up around criminals, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.  He loves all of the Thenardier children, he really does.  He loves Eponine's fearlessness and what she will do to protect her siblings.  Bahorel admires how Gavroche is constantly asking questions and will answer any question that is aimed towards him.  But, Azelma, she has a special place in his heart and seeing her right now, with Babet beside her and Brujon behind her, infuriates him.





	Let Me Tell You Just What I Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Shine by Buddy.

Bahorel knows she's grown up around criminals, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He loves all of the Thenardier children, he really does. He loves Eponine's fearlessness and what she will do to protect her siblings. Bahorel admires how Gavroche is constantly asking questions and will answer any question that is aimed towards him. But, Azelma, she has a special place in his heart and seeing her right now, with Babet beside her and Brujon behind her, infuriates him. He knows she can handle herself, he's seen it. Bahorel boxes with her frequently and she's thrown him off balance tons of times, something only a few people can do. Even through she's handling Babet and Brujon just fine without him, he still marches over to her and throws an arm around her shoulders. "Azelma, I've been meaning to come visit you," he exclaims, voice dripping with too much enthusiasm.  

Babet and Brujon sneer at him once he looks at them with a smirk. Whatever they were saying to her earlier must not be something they want him to hear as they walk away.

"You know, Montparnasse would never let them hurt me," she says with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, well, I still don't like them." They start walking in the direction of Enjolras and Grantaire's apartment. With a nod towards the gift bag in her hand, Bahorel asks, "What did you get Enjolras and R?"

"I got them a few tiny plants. What about you?"

"A coffee mug and some apples," he laughs. He knows his gift is ridiculous, but Enjolras survives off of coffee and Grantaire eats an apple everyday for breakfast.

"They're going to love that," she laughs.

"What did Babet and Brujon want?" Bahorel wants to know, he needs to make sure they weren't trying to drag her into anything.

"They can't find my dad. Said something about how they were supposed to meet him last night at midnight and he never showed, which isn't like my dad. Is Montparnasse coming to the party? He's probably going to ask everyone if they've seen him and no one wants to talk about my asshole father at a house welcoming party. Or is it apartment welcoming party?" She's trying to make a joke, but her pink lips are set tight. Bahorel knows if Eponine was here, she would reach up and smooth out the wrinkles between her eyebrows.

He doesn't know what to say to that, so they walk the short distance to Enjolras and Grantaire's apartment in silence. It isn't uncomfortable, though.

The door to the apartment 2A is wide open, One Direction playing in the background. "Courfeyrac is here," they both mutter. They can see Combeferre talking to Cosette from the door. Courfeyrac's got an arm slung around Enjolras, slipping low on his hips. Eponine and Feuilly look up from where they've got their heads hunched together on a light blue couch and see Bahorel and Azelma. "Place the gifts on the kitchen counter to your left and then get over here. R is bringing out his new sketchbook from his bedroom," Eponine says. Azelma listens to her sister and the plops down on the couch beside Feuilly. Grantaire walks into the living room, ruffles Bahorel's hair in greeting and then sits beside Azelma, folding his legs underneath him.

"Is it alright if I explore?"

"Go ahead," Grantaire answers, waving his left hand in the air. His fingernails are painted white like whipped cream and they sparkle when the light hits them.

Before he can go anywhere, Jehan walks in, tugging Montparnasse, who locks eyes with Bahorel and starts glaring. "Jesus," mutters Bahorel. He walks over to Montparnasse and drags him away from Jehan and back into the hallway.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Babet and Brujon won't hurt Azelma. You know that. They were just trying to see if she knows where her dad is."

"I don't have to trust them just because you do, 'Parnasse." Montparnasse eyes narrow at that. Bahorel is taller, wider, and stronger than Montparnasse. They've gotten into several fights before and Bahorel always comes out on top. He isn't going to fight Montparnasse now, though, he's been trying to get along with him lately for Azelma.

Montparnasse must sense that because he visibly deflates. "I have to know where Thenardier is. If I can track him, I can keep him away from his kids. He's done this before, you know. He went underground, didn't tell any of us, when Eponine took the kids and they ran away from home. Two days later, Azelma is calling me, hiding in her closet because he's trying to drag all of them back to his house."

"I'll ask around, okay? I'll call everyone I know that knows him and then I'll call Javert and see if he's heard anything." Bahorel replies.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, Marius, Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet arriving soon after his talk with Montparnasse. Gavroche begs to stay at the apartment instead of going back home when night comes, and Eponine lets him once Grantaire joins Gavroche.

Once everyone else is outside the apartment, Joly, Musichetta, Bossuet, Cosette, and Marius say their goodbyes, heading in the opposite direction.  

The pavement doesn't fit all of the friends standing side by side, so Bahorel hangs back with Azelma and Eponine, letting Jehan, Montparnasse, and Feuilly take the lead.  For a while, Bahorel watches Montparnasse.  He sees Montparnasse's fingers twitching, looking back at Azelma and Eponine every few minutes.  

Jehan's house is closest.  He drags Feuilly inside with him, with a soft, "You can sleep in the guest bedroom.  I hate being in the house by myself." 

Bahorel listens for the sound of Jehan's door being locked and then turns to Montparnasse, letting Eponine and Azelma walk ahead. "There is a girl that I box with somedays named Halette.  She used to be one of Thenardier's mistresses, so I'm sure you know her.  I called her, asked if she had seen him, and she said she had a couple hours before.  He stopped by and was ranting about Claquesous.  He's been underground with him, Montparnasse.  There is nothing to worry about." 

He can see Montparnasse deflate, tension visibly leaving his body.  "Thank you, Bahorel.  We - Babet, Brujon, and I - haven't had anything to do with Claquesous for a couple months."

Bahorel doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't really care to ask why they've been avoiding Claquesous, so he asks instead, "Do you remember Azelma's seventh birthday?"

"That was right after Eponine met Grantaire and he introduced her to all of you guys, right?" 

"Yeah.  I remember seeing Azelma and thinking she was too thin and small to be seven.  My five year old nephew was bigger than her.  Her cheeks were so hollow and her eyes were blank.  She didn't move for a long time, just sat in Eponine's lap with her face hidden in Eponine's shoulder."  Bahorel pauses, the haunting image bringing a black cloud over him.  That moment is fresh in his mind.  Bahorel can smell the pine air freshener that was plugged into the wall behind him.  He can hear Eponine's tender words trying to sooth Azelma.  The tension and anger he felt is back.  

"Eventually, her parents are going to face the repercussions of what they did to her and the rest of their children.  I can't fucking wait."

Montparnasse starts to open his mouth to say something, but Azelma pushing between them shuts him up.  "Bahorel, this is your warning that I am going to jump on your back and then you will have to carry the rest of the way home."  She doesn't wait for a response.  Before Bahorel can fully comprehend what is about to happen, she is jumping onto his back and he nearly falls face forward, but catches himself quickly.  They both start to laugh, Bahorel's laugh loud and obnoxious, while Azlema's is light and bubbly.  

They're approaching the Thenardier children's apartment complex.  Bahorel and Montparnasse walk to their apartment with them.  Bahorel is working up a light sweat by the time they get to the door after climbing four flights of stairs with Azelma giggling into his back, legs wrapped tight around his waist.  She slides down his back until her feet touch the ground and the wraps him in a hug.  "Be safe getting home!" 

He walks home by himself after Montparnasse slinks into an alley behind the apartment complex.  Bahorel chuckles, "Fucking Montparnasse." 

Iva, his black pit bull, greets him at the door.  "Hello, little lady," he coos.  He lets her out in the fence in the backyard.  His phone makes beeps, so he pulls it out of his left pocket.  

**_from: azelma "lil sis" thenardier_ **

_thank you for always being there when i need you!! you saved me from being bombarded by questions from brujon and babet earlier._

_**to: azelma "lil sis" thenardier**  
_

_what r brothers for?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my attempt at writing the relationship between two characters and not focusing on them just liking each other and that being what ties them together. I wanted to write something about Azelma and Bahorel came to mind. :)


End file.
